Roxie Ombre
Roxie Ombre 'is the daughter of ghosts. She is rather an outcast sometimes and doesn't really like hanging out with people who can be a bad influence to her. She loves anime and is a book geek. She is loyal and honest towards her loved ones but can never always do what they ask for and hopes that they accept that since she isn't really perfect and she accepts that as well. She really dislikes drama and chaos so she just prefers to either not become part of it or settle it calmly if it involves her. Roxie is created by SabbyFangirl24. 'Character Personality Roxie is rather blunt, selfless, sophisticated, amiable and caring at the same time although she doesn't always show it. She can get quite imaginative and original at times, but isn't always ready to share her ideas with others due to her self-esteem issues. However, she is pretty much up to trying new things but isn't always one who shrugs off whatever is the thing she's trying and does it no matter what the risk. She likes following the rules rather than breaking, or even bending them. It's pretty hard for her to survive life around people who could be bad influence towards her. That's pretty much the reason why she prefers to be quite an outcast on things and when people ask her why, she doesn't always love replying and answering them due to her honest answer. Roxie is never really one to lie to crop her way through things she wants and would rather work hard for what she wants to achieve. Once you get to know her, she could easily expose her kind, sweet and nice side. However, it's not always easy to approach her because she would rather be busy with something or just doesn't want to befriend someone like you for either unknown reasons or personal reasons to Roxie. She thinks she's better off without much friends because of what happened to her in the past with her previous friendships with people. She fears that certain bad things in life will happen to her so she tries her best to cope herself in issues however she isn't one who will always end up thinking quickly about decisions and things. She hates being rused up by something or someone so she tries her best to not get stressed or confused. She hates it when she's being embarrassed because she has been several times and knowing that she is now growing up just makes her lose more self-esteem. She doesn't enjoy being ignored or unwanted in an argument either. Depising arguments, she doesn't like finding herself in one. But when she wants to break up the chaos, she feels like she's not even there so she prefers to either back out of the argument or simply try to break up the fight again once she had calmed herself down. She can have a bit of a temper when she feels like she's being ignored. Appearance Roxie is a normal brunette with hair that passes her shoulders and the tips of her hair is colored into multiple colors which are pink, blue, purple and green. Her eyes are green and her skin is a shade of pale beige. She does not wear much make up but she would prefer only putting on some pale lip-balm to prevent her lips from becoming dry. Despite how much Roxie despises her physical face appearance, she'd rather have nothing covering her flaws that are seen easily. 'Relationships' Family Roxie's family contains quite a lot of people. Despite the unknown information of her siblings, she has two brothers and three sisters. However, she only lives with one sister and one brother with her two parents. Roxie has several cousins, uncles and aunts from both, her father and mother's side but is never really aware of the exact amount and she actually lost interest of having guests over but when she tells her mother that, she simply gets herself in trouble but she doesn't seem to really care in the end. Friends Roxie prefers to go on the laptop and talk to those she meets on the internet. She really doesn't mind being different or in another location than those she talks to because she knows that they won't stab her in the back like her previous friends. Even though she could get angry or upset with some people on the internet, she is glad they know how she feels from time to time and is very thankful for their friendship. Romance At an age like this, Roxie expects people to think that she is looking for a boyfriend but she isn't really sure if she actually is. She isn't sure how much crushes she had on different boys she knew but when she was in fifth grade, she had a crush on her guy-friend but didn't exactly have the courage to say so because she somehow had the feeling that he didn't see her more than a friend and she already knew she was out of his league. But right now, Roxie is seeing some other people. Those people are anime characters but she never tells anyone since she knows they are going to tease her and such. 'Notes' *She is heavily based on her creator. *Her birthday is on December 5th. *She also loves Vocaloid. *She tends to get emotional break-downs. 'Gallery' Outfits RoxieB.png|Basic (By the beyond fabu Hetastuckworts4137) RoxieBWG.png|Basic Without Glasses (By Hetastuckworts4137) Other Roxie.png|Webisode Style(?) (By the fabu Hetastuckworts4137) Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Ghost